Special Visitor
After reaching a Flutterpedia Score of 1,225, from time to time you'll get the possibility to catch up past event butterflies, which will appear for an hour in your forest. Whenever a comes around, you'll get a notification by a banner and there will be a at the top left corner, which is also showing the remaining time. The will be sitting at a branch ready to harvest and enlighted by a special glow. They further differ from your butterflies at their banner, which is decorated and colored more noble. The offer to purchase a – for the twice of the normal egg lay cost – is available for one hour before time runs out and the butterfly leaves the forest. A countdown timer can be seen beneath the icon and at the 's details page, which shows up by tapping it first and then. The details page also gives all informations about the , like rarity, size, set and Special Ability. The Special Ability can be used by tapping , as usual. If you decide to keep the in your forest, you need to tap at the details page. As the butterfly will leave immediately then, you should use the Special Ability – if you want to – before laying the egg. The waiting time for a new depends on the decision to buy the last one or not: if bought, there should show up a new one after one day, if you let it pass, you'll have to wait four days. Notes * The appearance of s was introduced with Update 1.9 on 3rd July 2014. * Runaway stated that a won't appear within the first five hours after a Leaf Beetle has visited your forest or if you have not 'woken up' your forest by harvesting your butterflies and checking in recently. * Observations from the community revealed that s don't seem to show up in forests which already contain every event butterfly. This probably means that only event butterflies which aren't unlocked in the Flutterpedia, will come around as s. * It is not possible to use the egg layer ability on s. That means that, if you want to keep the visiting butterfly, there is no way to avoid paying the amount of Flutterbucks. * s seem to be too shy to show themselves during Events. This changed with the Hairstreak Event 27th November 2014. Since the Amore Event from they regained their shyness and don't show up during Butterfly Events. * Unfortunately, even if their requirements fit, visitor butterflies are unable to do missions. * s will revisit your forest some time in the future, if you don't purchase them the first time they show up, which gives you a second chance (and even a third, forth...) to buy it. * The delay for a new changed on 1st October 2014 from 1,3 days/3,3 days to 1 day/4 days. * On weekends, an Event known as a Butterfly Bonanza may occur, during which a will appear every 60 minutes. Visiting butterflies with the same Special Ability share the same cooldown during this time. Category:Butterflies Category:Gameplay